rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Carriage Stranger
After finding a carriage, a man dropped a card and a letter warning a friend about some danger and a card for a gents club called "The Green Room". After getting Bobby on thr blower, we foudn out from him where it was and calling in on my old booky Badger, we foudn the place for the Green room and when it was open, also if we could get in. Garv was brave enough to go in, fair enough he looked the most decent there. Foud the conttact who told us to go his friend Morrison, Rushign to his house searching for him, through the many rooms, I open the door to see some stranger strangling Garv. Kill one who was a total push over. After much riffling around morrison's belongings who is still missing, says he hid a Mumified hand at the underground. We arrive there to see more Indian goons, upto no good ofc, in a departign train. First one on, and first into action! Garv opens the door and gets a fan of knives, I go in and dive, they all miss, ovbiously not as good as old rig. I can hear garv behind the door, puffing and panting, and I can hear Bobby clambering above trying to get the drop. Seems it was upto me again. I psych myself up, and stand up, only to get a dagger in the shoulder and one in the chest. Gritting my teeth through the blood that was pouring out of me, I snapthe handles off letting out a war cry and charge in and sot the nearest two. Breaking there necks I duck and dive, the other two missing me and upper cut the remainging two. Garv comes out of hiding behind the chair as ever and declares the place safe. I turn for the door and blackout. Hours later, I wake up as Ms House with her trusty pliers pulling the blades out of me. my shouler throbs, unaware Doc has already patched up. I hear Garv talking about going down into the secret under ground bunker, I'm still dazzy from the drugs. Bobby has trouble with the door. As soon as I'm ready I get up and open this door for the lady and ms House. Revealing a long corridor and of course Garv's yellow streak, so I storm down this corridor and get ambushed by two goons. I make quick work of them in this tight space, even though I am wounded. Doc told me I was at "a critcal" state; advising me to go and take a rest and keep Morag safe at the same time. After much time wasting and excessive flipping of my last shilling two guys come running out. I protect ... them from Morag. But I dont have to because they ran straight past me. This was odd. Not scared of me, not scared of morag, well she wasnt pocessed. As they ran screaming up the tracks, Garvin gave a holler to follow, so ms Morag in tow we went back in after our breather. Running through the tunnel, my heart thumping like it was the third round of a fight. My head was already drenched with sweat because of the pain my wounds that I had suffered earlier. As my steps echoed through the tunnel, like a second heart beat all I could think of was the looming terror behind me. Morag almost out of breath because a lady is not use to such running. I could see in the corner of my eye, she was holding her skirt up as of to gain more speed, you could tell she had slightly adjusted herself since the league's first event of the supernatural. Around the corner, there was an odd aura almost like a discolored flame flickering against the tunnel wall. I slowed my pace so I could place my knucks on. As I put them on, I admired the dents and scrapes on my brass buddies. Looking up after dressing, the first thing that struck mer was yet again, Garv was in the middle of a crowd spinning profusely to deflect incoming danger. My initial opinion of the usual situation (not again Garv) was interrupted by the shocking eyes of a ten foot tall walking, moving, many armed, dangerous looking statue. Suddenly my knucks didn't look so much unstoppable before I noticed the statue. I took my time to look around for space. Problem was the statue took up the most, so it only made sense, get rid of the statue get rid of the biggest problem. Screaming for glory I ran in, dodged two arms and landed two hooks to the statues right leg, make it crack. The statue obviously made of harder stuff than me, hit me with two right arms and I was out. Stumbling to regain my footing, all I could see was Garv laying out two guys, then the lights went out. I recovered sometime later to a familiar feeling, morphine. Ms House was tending to my head when I woke up, commenting again about my lack of respect for my body and recklessness. The only thing I wanted to know was "how many I had got?” To which the tailored reply came back as “Less than Mr Garvin”, I made a discontented sound, due to both the pain in my head and the fact Garv had out done me again. Next Page Contents